1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for correcting a position error of a lithography apparatus, and more specifically, to a method for calculating a position error correction amount of a position reference mask to correct a position error of a lithography apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a photomask to be patterned is exposed to electron beams irradiated from an electron-beam lithography apparatus. For example, a layer made of chrome or the like through which light is not transmitted is formed on a transparent glass substrate. A resist layer reacting to electron beams or light may be formed on the layer made of chrome or the like. Then, electron beams are irradiated to expose a shape which is to be patterned. The resist layer is developed to form resist patterns. The chrome layer is etched. The resist patterns are removed to complete the photomask.
In this case, a process of irradiating the electron beams onto the resist layer may be the most important process.
However, the electron-beam lithography apparatus for manufacturing a photomask as described above may have a position error due to the limit of accuracy in positioning a stage, mask sliding, and so on. Such a position error tends to change according to time. Therefore, the position error of the lithography apparatus needs to be corrected periodically.